lord of the rings 4: The new shadow
by jackwr
Summary: A hundred years after Aragons death, Sauron begins to stir...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to the book Lord of the rings return of the king. Read to find what it is all about**

**Disclaimer: i own no rights to lord of the rings**

**Chapter 1 weakened spirit**

Sauron, The Dark lord, the Evil one, he has many names. But now no one remembers any of them, now people simply call him the evil one. When the one ring was destroyed Sauron ultimately was too. Sauron poured all his energy into the ring, when it was destroyed in Mount Doom, Sauron was reduced to the meanest of spirits, too weak to do anything or take a physical form. But he was still alive in a way. Sauron still had some alies alive that could help him come back. The orcs had fled around middle earth but there were plenty of them still alive. The Harardrim had been pardoned by Aragon and now lived peafully but only had one true master, The dark lord. The easterlings and the Cosairs of Umbar were still left and could help. But sauron needed a physical body before he could summon any of his old allies and Sauron had a way to get one.

Gondor meanwhile had become corrupt. The men of Gondor had become bored without war to occupy them and this was exactly what Sauron wanted. Gondor men had began to worship him and all sauron needed was to turn these men to the darkside.

Sauron would create nine wring wraiths again. He would choose the most powerfull of these men to turn into wringwraiths and the rest could become his servants. All sauron needed was time and he had plentyof it, after all who was expecting him to return from the grave?

**How did I do should i continue? please review many thanks**

**jackwr**


	2. Chapter 2:Borlas and Eldarion

**This is chapter 2 in this chapter there will be a conservation between the king of Gondor, Eldarion and his brother Borlas, Borlas is one of the men worshipping Sauron. I will try to make this chapter longer. kind regards  
Jackrw**

Eldarion stormed through the doo, his brother Borlas following in persuit.

"Tell me brother why do you worship him, The Evil one" Eldarion said to his brother

"The Evil one" Borlas scorned "Tell me brother why do you call him that?"

"He is known by a different name?" asked Eldarion

"yes brother, he used to be known as Sauron" Borlas said with a smirk on his face

"Sauron" Eldarion whispered to himself, as he whispered it he felt a tingle go through his body, as if he detected Saurons presence...

"But why worship him"asked Eldarion still scared at the tingle in his body

"Because Sauron is the most powerfull being that ever was he deserved to be worshiped, but instead we killed him" Borlas said with rage in his voice

"But enough talk i must be going" Borlas said suddenly buisness like

"Yes and me" said Eldarion

Borlas went through one door Eldarion through the other. Borlas walked down a dark hallway and when he was sure we was alone he pulled out an object form under his cloak. The object was a small golden ring...

**so how did i do on this chapter, please review. I will try to post chapter 3 tommorow or as soon as**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is the longest one i have done so far. In the last chapter we learn Borlas had a ring, and yes it is the one ring. This chapter is a flashback, we learn how Borlas got the ring.**

**jackwr**

Gollum had fallen into Mount Doom with the ring, killing him and destroying the ring, Saurons only source of power but was the ring really destroyed? Sauron had fused evil and darkness with the ring, as long as those two things still existed then the ring could never really be destroyed. But could the ring be obtained? yes it could and Borlas knew how to obtain it by a means know to only a few.

The book of krull is an ancient book written long ago by the elders, the book contained all the knowledge in the world. After the book was written the elders hid the book, fearfull that it might fall into the wrong hands. However Borlas had found the book by the means of chance. One day Borlas was reading in the royal library, when he stumbled upon a book documenting the Elders. Borlas read threw it until he saw a passage saying, "The book of krull, the book of knowledge, hidden in the right pass of the misty mountains if any mortal touch it then he be doomed for all eternity."

Borlas knew he had to get that book, so a few days later he set off ot the Misty mountains to retrieve it. When Borlas reached the right pass there was a temple in front of him which he entered. In the temple on a stand was the book and above the book was a sign with some elvish writing which he could not read. Borlas grabbed the book and as he did so he felt a great chill go through his body Borlas instantly thought of the passage in the book "if any mortal touch it then he be doomed for all eternity."

"Could the passage be true" muttered Borlas to himself

for a moment Borlas thought of leaving the book but he had come so far, the book was in his hands, NO he could not discard it now.

Borlas left the temple and as soon as he stepped out, he felt a presence with him. He could not tell who it was but he knew someone was there...

Borlas bought the book safely back to Gondor and then locked himself in his bedroom and began to read it. Borlas learnt many a thing while reading the book. He learnt things about other races for instance some orcs can live to be thousands of years old. But what Borlas really wanted to know was near the end. Borlas turned the page of the book and became excited when at the top of the page the words "The One Ring" were written. Three rings were given to the elven kings under the sky, the page began, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. As Borlas finished reading it he felt a shiver go up his spine. Borlas turned the page again "The One Ring can not be damaged by any ordainary weapons" the page began " it can only be destroyed in Mount Doom. The one ring can be ressurected by consulting the Oracle, the Oracle can be summoned anywhere whith a magical presence by drawing a triangle then whilestanding in the middle of the triangle,the sacrifice of an innocent must take place.

Borlas finished reading and was thinking like crazy of what person could be innocent, then the idea came to him. A baby. A newborn baby is the most innocent human. Borlas thought of any babies he knew of he could not risk going into the streets of Gondor to get one from the common people. No it wouls have to be a royal one, then suddenly it hit him his own nephew. The more Borlas thought about it the more he liked it, it was almost risk free just take the baby to a magical place but what magical place did he know of?

" the Mages hall!" Borlas exclaimed

The Mages hall was where wizards trained so surely a place of a magical presence. Better yet he knew the place would be closed by now, so all he had to do was get his nephew break into the hall draw the triangle then sacrifce his nephew then see how things went. Borlas could not fail this he needed the ring.

Borlas crept through the royal palace to his nephews room and soon reached his room, Borlas quietly opened the door and saw his nephew in his crib in the corner as his eyes adjusted to the dark room. Borlas picked his way through the dark room and then quickly but quietly snatched his nephew up. His nephew did now awake and Borlas breathed a sigh of relief, turning around he made his way out of the room, then out of the palace all together. Borlas made his way to the Mages hall which was on the second level of Gondor, Borlas kept to the shadows so no one would see him. Borlas soon reached the hall and rushed up the stairs to it and tried the door. Locked Borlas cursed quietly there were windows on either side but smashing them could attract attention but it had to be done as Borlas could not think of a quicker way to force entry. Borlas looked around the floor until he found a rock and he took aim and threw it at the window. The rock hit the window

"crash"

The sound of the window smashing was loud and Borlas quickly looked around but luck seemed to be on his side as it had apperently alerted no one. Borlas squirmed his way through. Borlas entered building and made his way to the main hall. Borlas had been in the building a few times for ceremonys, so he knew his way around. Borlas entered the main hall and set the baby on a nearby chair. Borlas looked around the room which was empty apart form a few tables and chairs. Borlas went into the middle of the room and took out a piece of chalk which he had snatched earlier and started to draw a triangle. When he finished he then took out a dagger which he always carried on him and started his way to the baby. He took the baby back to the triangle and stood in the middle of i. He set the baby down and raised the dagger high in his hands. And then without even a hint of remorse bought the dagger down and plunged it deep into the baby. For a second nothing happened, then suddenly there was a voilent gushing sound and a spirit of some kind glided in the room and stood in front of Borlas.

"You have summoned me" said the spirit in a deep booming voice

"Yes i Borlas have summoned you" Borlas said to the spirit

"What do you command from me" said the spirit

"The One ring" said Borlas almost whispering

"You have provided me with the blood of an innocent so your command has been granted" said the spirit and with that the sprirt vanished

But where was the ring? Borlas frantically searched where the spirit had been standing to see if it was there.

"Give me the ring!" Borlas shouted to the dark

suddenly Borlas felt a bulge in his side pocked which had not been there before. Borlas put his hand in his pocked and pulled it out and in his hand was a small golden ring...

**A longer chapter than my other two. How did i do on it? Is there anything you would like to see in future chapters if so then let me know in the review. I will post the next chapter in a couple of days. Please faveourite and review this story, many thanks.**

**jackwr**


	4. chapter4: Haradrim

**In this chapter I am intorducing a new character called Thromer. He is part of a small Haradrim resistance group who are working against Gondor, who have occupied Harad to keep it at peace. Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Jackwr **

Thromer walked throught the tent flap, with a spear at his side and a bow on his back, and along with that a worried look on his face. Thromer knew that Gondor troops were scouting the desert where they were hiding, they had evaded being found so far but it was only a matter of time. Thromer walked through the tent, he walked past stashes of weapons and old maps until he fianlly found who he was looking for.  
"Captain Saluk you wanted to see me?" Thromer said to the man  
Captain Saluk was the newly appointed captain of the Haradrim resistance. He was a good leader and was also a good fighter.

"Ah yes Thromer, I need to speak with you urgently" Said Saluk.  
"What do you require of me." said Thromer  
"Well as you know Gondor troops are scouting theese parts, I think it's time they were removed. Thromer i want you to lead the attack on them." said Saluk to Thromer 

"Why me?" asked Thromer

"Because I know you are a good fighter and have lots of battle experience." said Saluk back to Thromer.

"Very well i shall prepare the troops right away" Said Thromer.

With that Thromer turned around to go and rally the troops for battle. Thromer walked through the captains tent until he came to the mens tent. Thromer walked in to the tent and looked around him. There were about 15 men inside, most dressed in black and red clothes with bows on their backs.

"Men!" shouted Thromer to get their attention

They all turned to look at him

"Today we are going to remove the nearby Gondor scum" Thromer paused for effect,

"Collect your weapons then meet me outside in ten minutes"

with that Thromer left the tent to go and prepare for the upcoming battle...

**How did i do on this chapter do you like the new characters? Next chapter will be about the battle. i will upload the next chapter review this and faveourite me and this story. Many thanks **

**jackwr**


	5. Chapter 5:The battle

**Ok this chapter is about the battle that Thromer is about to have. Hope you enjoy :)**  
**Jackwr**

Thromer and his men advanced quickly and quitely on the Gondor scouts, who were at this moment fast asleep. As Thromer and his men creeped up they spotted a guard and quickly ducked.  
"Quiet" Thromer hissed to his men

Thromer and his men began to advance once more, they were almost in the camp, now they had to take care of the guard. Thromer nodded to one of his men and the man went off to find the guard who had wandered behind the tent. In one swift moment and the guards throat was slit. All was going well, now all they needed to do was kill the sleeping men. Thromer heard a cough and snapped his head around. There was another guard staring right at him, eyes wide in disbelief.

"AMBUSH" he screamed

All of a sudden the sleeping men started opening their eyes and upon seeing all of the haradrim they started scrambling for their weapons which were beside them. Thromer bolted forward and thrust his spear into the guards gut, blood sprayed everywhere, the guard sunk to his knees and lay back, now dead. Everywhere around the camp haradrim soldiers rushed at the gondor troops. Another gondor soldier rushed at Thromer hsi sword drawn and screaming. Thromer blocked the sword and punched the man in the face. The soldier was sent sprawling back, Thromer proceeded to slash the mans throat.

All around the camp there were small skirmishes. The Gondor soldiers who were given no time to prepare had no armour on and had only limited weapons, however they outnumbered the Haradrim. But the trained Haradrim soldiers proved to be too much. The Gondorian soldiers started to fall back. with only five Gondorian soldiers remaining, it was an easy win. Five Haradrim soldiers rushed forward and five Gondorian soldiers fell.

They had won the fight. The Haradrim had no losses.  
"Men" shouted Thromer "Rally to me"

The haradrim soldiers crowded around him

"We have won this day, now we return home with victory in our hearts"

THromer and the soldiers turned away and started walking. However they did not notice on Gondorian soldier who was very much alive...

**How did I do, how was the battle scene? I am currently making a 2d rpg game based on this story. check out my youtube channel here for more user/TheJacktwelve?feature=watch**  
**I will upload footage of the game in a few days**

**Please review and fave me and this story. Many thanks**


	6. Next Chapter?

**Been a long time since last update, been busy with christmas. Anyway any thoughts for the next chapter? Just say in the comments as I am at a loss for what to do next. Many thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The corruption of Gondor

**Long time since an update, well i will try to update more frequently now. In this chapter we are discovering how Sauron plans to corrupt Gondor. Thanks for the idea from Horseyyay. Hope you enjoy :)**

One of Saurons most famous and powerfull abilities, was to corrupt the minds of others. Saurons servants the 9 ring wraiths were men until Saruon offered them 9 rings of power and their minds perished to him. But theese servants were not powerfull enough, they had failed him and now were dead. They were weaker than Sauron had realised, they had perished when the ring was destroyed in the fire of mount doom. Sauron would not make the same mistake again, this time he would corrupt the minds of stronger brethren.

The minds of men were easy to influence, men were to be his first target, so Sauron set his eyes on the men of Gondor. Sauron knew if he managed to influence some men in Gondor and get them on his side, there would be a full scale rebbelion and he could work form that. But how would he manage to get the men of Gondor to rally by his side? Most men hated him. Sauron however was cunning, he knew that in Gondor there was a cult that worshipped him if he could get men to influence other men, then his plan could work. At the moment Sauron was with no body, so he would have to rely on others to do his work.

Meanwhile in Gondor Sauron began to relay his instructions to one of the cults. However Sauron had yet to discover that Borlas had retrieved the one ring for at the moment Borlas was in his chambers sleeping, however when he awoke he knew he had to get the ring to Sauron. But where was Sauron?

Borlas knew not where the dark lord was, was it even possible to give Sauron the one ring, hence the fact that Sauron was only a spirit and was without a solid body. One thing was for sure Borlas was going to find a way to give Sauron the ring.

But until Sauron got the ring, he was going to have to rely on the cult to get more men to rally to his side...

**So how was that chapter? Please review and follow/faveourite me and this story. Mant thanks**

**Jackwr**


End file.
